Wolves
by Nikki Ross
Summary: A Destiel AU written through Roleplay with Living2Write.


**Wolves**

**[Wolf AU Omega!Cas Alpha!Dean]**

Cas

Castiel knew it was a very bad idea to leave his territory, especially since he was injured. Not very badly, but his right front paw had been sprained after his elder brothers had invited him to play fight, which the Omega refused several times, but they didn't listen. Then they ended up hurting the paw, and then they laughed at how weak Castiel was. That is why he had left. His walk had been going smoothly; until he saw a small Omega crying and whimpering. Castiel sighed and walked over, then nudged the little one, licking his head comfortingly. "Hey...what's wrong?" He asked softly, his head tilting a bit. Before the puppy could answer, a large growl was heard, and Castiel nuzzled the pup close to him. Growling slightly, trying to defend the pup.

Dean

Poor Dean was terrified. The mean wolf had chased him from his mom, and now he was lost. He wandered around, trying to find home, but he eventually gave up. He plopped himself down and began to cry. Then a pretty wolf came over. He asked dean,"Hey... What's wrong?" He was about to say, "I'm lost." When he heard the mean wolf growling. The nice, pretty wolf nuzzled dean close and growled, as the mean wolf was nowhere to be seen. Dean began whining frantically. "He's trying to kill me! Run!" Unfortunately, the sound of Dean's voice alerted the mean wolf to their location.

Cas

Crowley had been trying to find that runt named Dean for ages, until he finally found his scent. He ran towards it, and he saw an Omega holding him close. He smirked, knowing that this fight was going to be easy. A growl emitted from the back of his throat. "Get away from him, runt!" He barked.

Castiel's ears laid back on his head and his teeth bared at the Beta, not really liking his tone. "Why should I? So you could just hurt the pup?! I don't think so." He growled back, barking at the Beta loudly.

Dean

The nice, pretty wolf was... Defending him? Strange... Back home, his dad was a douche bag, and his brother was too young to be any fun. His mom was the only one ever to defend him. This was NOT his mom, and yet... Still, Dean was able to draw a conclusion from this. The nice, pretty wolf was pretty on the inside too. He was practically an angel. [see what I did there?]

Cas

Crowley just gave up, knowing that this bickering could last for ages. "You know what? Keep the runt, I don't even care anymore." He said, growling as he ran off, toward the west side of the woods.

Castiel sighed, and his ears perked up as he looked down at the little Alpha. "Hey buddy, why don't we get you home yeah?" He asked and licked his head softly, hopefully comforting the pup.

Dean

Dean was shocked when the mean wolf gave up, and even more so when the nice, pretty wolf tried to comfort him. "O-ok" he stammered. "Great. Do you remember which way you came?" "Sorta." "Let's start there them." Eventually the two made it back to Dean's camp, but it seemed that one of the mean wolf's friends had gotten there first. The camp was ablaze. "Mom! Dad! Sammy!" Then Dean heard a whimper. His baby brother. He tore off towards the sound. The nice, pretty wolf was protesting, but he didn't care. He had to save his brother. "Sammy!" He found his brother, trapped in their now collapsed den, their parents corpses on either side of him. "It'll be ok Sammy. I got you." He picked him up the the scruff of his neck and made it back to the nice, pretty wolf, where he put him down. The nice, pretty wolf looked at him sadly. "Your parents?" But one look at Dean was all he needed. "Ok then, come on. I'll carry your brother. You follow me. We're going to my camp now."

Cas

Castiel grabbed the little puppy by the scruff and set him on his back. He didn't want to take the two kids to his pack, but he had a small den near the outskirts of his territory. They made it to his little den, which had a small bed made of deer skin and soft moss. He grabbed the little pup, who was sleeping soundly, and set him down. He then looked over at the Alpha pup. His tail wagged softly. "You two are going to stay here while I go hunt, but that's going to be tomorrow. So today I'm just going to stay with both of you." He laid down and nuzzled the pup. "My name is Castiel, by the way." He said.

Dean

Castiel, huh? It suited the pretty wolf. "I'm Dean. This is Sam. Thank you, bye the way." It was then that Dean saw Casteil's eyes... Soooo blue. It was as if someone had put two pieces of the sky in the wolfs head. "Um, excuse me, Cast-i-el?" "Yes?" He looked down at Dean earnestly. God, he was pretty. "Your name is hard to say. Can I call you Cas?" Castiel thought about for a moment. "Hmm... Well, my name is a bit difficult. Sure." Cas smiled, and Dean grinned back, wagging his tail. "Thanks Cas." "No problem, Dean."

Cas

Castiel smiled at Dean, feeling a sudden protection over the pup. He grabbed the pup and nuzzled him close, he then noticed Dean's eyes and how green they were. They were so beautiful. "So, Dean, why did you leave your pack?" He asked softly, his ears flattened on his head.

Dean

Why did he leave his pack? What kind of question was that? Oh. He'd just assumed everyone would know. Oops. "The mean wolf chased me." Cas suddenly looked concerned, fur rising. "Wait... He chased you? That far? You were three or four miles from home when I found you." "Yeah, well, I'd been running for a while." "Do you know why he chased you?" "No. He came up to me and started threatening me. I ran." Dean suddenly felt ashamed. If only he's been braver, he might have saved his mom. He looked down, and silently cursed his cowardice.

Cas

Castiel chuckled and licked Dean's cheek. "Don't be hard on yourself, you just ran on instinct. It's okay." He said softly, he knew it wasn't the pup's fault. Yet, Dean was just beating himself up for it. He then heard Sam starting to whimper behind him, he grabbed the pup by the scruff and set him by his belly, and pushed him with his back paw so Sam could start to suckle.

Dean

Dean felt even worse. First he'd ran, then he'd gotten Cas into danger, and now Sam was gonna be confused and sad. And Cas was sensing his feelings. He'd always thought he had a better mask than that. Abruptly, Dean announced, "My dad showed me how to hunt. I'll go get dinner." As soon as he was out of earshot, he started to cry.

Cas

Castiel was about to protest, but Dean ran off before he could. He sighed and grabbed Sam, settling him between his front legs and he licked him soothingly until he fell asleep again.

Dean

Dean had cried himself dry. Stupid, stupid stupid! He cursed himself. How do you think you'll catch the rabbits you need if you scare off half the forest! Then he heard russling nearby. Dean stood at alert, hackles raised. Luckily, it wasn't the mean wolf. On the contrary, it was the fattest rabbit Dean had ever seen. It could easily feed all three of them. Dean pounced, killing the animal quickly. He proudly brought it back to the den, dropping it at Cas's feet.

Cas

Castiel's tail wagged as he saw the pup bring a large rabbit in his muzzle, and setting the deceased critter to his feet. He licked Dean's head and then separated three parts, for him, Dean, and Sam. As they finished, he grabbed Dean and nuzzled him close. "Thanks for the rabbit." He said and licked his head.

Dean

The tips of Dean's ears turned pink. "N-no problem." He stammered, embarrassed. "Sorry I took so long." "No problem! It was great." Cas smiled with Dean, and his eyes showed... An emotion Dean had only seen in his mothers eyes. Confusing, but at the same time, he felt the same way. Not the way he felt for his mother-no, that would be weird. He didn't know what he felt, and it was annoying, so he pushed it aside. After all, he was happy; why waste that, rare as it was?

Cas

Castiel chuckled and nuzzled the pup, noticing him being flustered. "Hey, why are you blushing?" He said and nudged Dean with his muzzle.

Dean

This, of course, only made Deans ears pinker. "What are you talking about?" He said as he covered his ears. "Why are you blushing?" For lo and behold, Cas was in fact, blushing too. The Sam woke up. "Dean! Dean help I think I've been kidnapped by a really nice kidnapper!" This caused Dean to chuckle. "No Sam, you haven't been kidnapped. We're just staying with Cas here for a bit." "Deeeaaan, I want Mooooom!" Dean looked down and got really quite.

Cas

Castiel sighed and licked Sam's head softly. "I'm sorry Sam...but you can't go with your mom." He said, his ears flattened against his head. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he didn't want Dean to give it to the pup.

Dean

Dean sat there, head bowed, listening silently as Cas explained what happened to their camp. Sam was in tears. "I WANT MOM!" Dean looked up. "I'm sorry, Sammy. You can't have mom. Neither of us can, ever." "DEAN FIX IT! I WANT MOOOOOM!" "I'm sorry Sammy. I can't fix it." This might have gone on, but Dean heard a voice behind him. "Castiel! What the hell is going on?!" Castiel's ears turned white as the moon on a clear night.

Cas

Castiel heard his brother, Gabriel, yelling at him. He stood up slowly and turned around, looking sheepishly at his brother. "H-Hey Gabe, nothing interesting. I just found these two pups and I decided to take them in. And before you say anything, you can't tell me that I can't keep them, because I will just ignore that." He said and he felt Dean hide behind his front legs.

Dean

The wolf Cas called Gabe was short. Not pretty. Though Sam was staring, so maybe he thought differently. "Cas, please don't let him take us away." "It's alright Dean, he won't. I won't let him." Dean saw, between Cas' legs, Gabe looked a little mad. "Brother, explain yourself or I will bring in Lucifer. He won't be as forgiving." Cas' ears turned whiter. Impossible, but true. "After you guys beat me up," he started, indignantly. What? Someone had hurt Cas? Dean wasn't sure why, but his fur was rising. "I found Dean here, in the middle of the woods. Someone had chased him from his home. I took him too his camp, but-" Cas stopped, looking at Dean, a question written on his face. Dean gave an almost imperceptible nod. "When I got there, it was in flames. The only apparent survivor was his baby brother, Sam." At this, Sam's ears turned red. "I'm not a baby! I'm big!" He stood up, for the first time since coming here. While it was clear he was just a pup, he was tall. Dean turned to him. "Shut up Sammy! Don't draw attention to yourself!" But too late. Gabe was looking at Sam, curious.

Cas

Castiel stood greatly, his chest high and his ears perked up. "Look, Gabriel. You better not hurt the pups, alright? They have done nothing wrong." He then noticed Gabriel looking down at Sam, who was standing for some reason. He shook his head and nudged the pup over to Dean. "And bring Lucifer, I don't care. But I WILL keep defending the pups as long as I have to." He said and growled, his head low and ready to pounce. He knew it was a ridiculous idea to go against him brother while injured, but he didn't care. Sam and Dean were now his responsibility. He must do what he can.

Dean

Dean saw Gabriel shake his head. "No, you're hurt. And you're right. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Castiel relaxed. "Thank you, brother." "Buuuut that doesn't mean I won't visit." Gabriel said, grinning. Cas rolled his sky pieces-er, eyes.

*1 year later*

Cas and Gabriel kept their promises. Dean and Sam were all grown up now, though they still lived with Cas. But Dean had started to feel awkward around Cas. Only she- and he-wolves could have pups, so only she- and he-wolves should like each other that way, right? Besides, Cas was like an older brother to them. Still... He was SOOOOO nice and pretty... No! Stop thinking like that! Go- catch a rabbit or something! So Dean caught a rabbit. Three rabbits, actually. It was time for dinner anyways.

Cas

Castiel still had the two pups. Well, they weren't pups anymore, but it's the thought that counts, right? Anyway, it was around sunset and Sam was off with Cas's elder brother Gabriel, and Dean was off fetching dinner. Like he'd been doing for the past 9 weeks now. Castiel's tail wagged as he saw Dean with 3 rabbits in his mouth. He stood up and grabbed one for himself.

Dean

Grrrr! Cas was pretty! He shouldn't be so pretty! Dean thought. What he said though was, "Heyya Cas, anything happen while I was out?" "Not really. Sam went out again." "Again? Damn. I wanted to talk to him about where he keeps going. Do you have any ideas?" Cas looked at Dean, then replied with, "No, sorry." But Dean could tell he was lying. He decided not to push the matter; he didn't want to make Cas uncomfortable.

Cas

Castiel chuckled a bit, again noticing that Dean was staring. He knew that Dean had a little crush on him, he always had. And he wasn't going to deny that he thought the Alpha was good looking. "Hey Dean, why are you staring?" He asked, his head tilting a bit.

Dean

Dean quickly looked away. "S-sorry Cas. I just zoned out." His ears were heating, and Cas's expression told him that Cas, while he probably didn't know why, knew Dean was lying. He could pronounce Castiel now, but he liked the name Cas better. He wished he was a pup again. Back then, he could sometimes tussle with Cas, and it was so much fun. But he was too old now. After all, the two of them weren't related, and if he admitted his feelings, it probably would end with one of them leaving, forever. He didn't want that. What he didn't know, and would do anything too know, is if Cas liked him that way or not. He would do ANYTHING - well, he wouldn't hurt Cas or Sam, but he would die if it meant he could know. He thought, though, that he was a piece of trash, unworthy of Cas.

Cas

Castiel chuckled and stood up, then sat next to the blushing Alpha wolf. "Dean, you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked, licking his cheek softly. Cas knew it was a bit to far, he didn't think Dean minded though. His tail wagged as he thought of what Dean would actually say to him.

Dean

The tips of Dean's ears were tomatoes. Did Cas know? No, that was impossible. Dean would know if Cas knew. Still, it would be nice... And the cheek lick plus tail wag usually meant- no. Stop. These feelings are unnatural, shun them. 'But I don't WANT to!' Said the touchy feely part of his mind. 'Too bad! Do it anyway!' Dean fought off a sigh, as this inner battle had been raging for months. What he said was, "Yeah, I know. I have nothing to hide." His touchy feely part screamed 'YES HOMO NO PLATONIC!' while the other part shouted 'NO HOMO YES PLATONIC!'

Cas

Castiel titled his head, one of his ears flopping on the other. He doesn't understand why Dean never wants to say anything to him about his crush. "Dean...I know about it..." He explained softly, and he nudged Dean with his muzzle.

Dean

Dean turned into a strange wolf tomato hybrid, based on his coloring. "What? What do you know?!" He asked. The battle had silenced, waiting. Looking at Cas, Dean knew denial was futile, but he didn't want rejection, so he had to try. Cas looked at Dean, almost sadly. "You know Dean, it's ok. I feel that way too."

Cas

Castiel smiled softly at him, licking his muzzle. "If you would have told me earlier, I would have told you I felt the same way." He said softly. Dean's ears were getting more red then before, if that's even possible. He chuckled and snuggled close to the Alpha.

Dean

After a moment, Dean, always a bit of a brick head, processed what was going on. Smiling, he snuggled next to Cas. They fell asleep like that, and were together (yes, TOGETHER together) until they died.

THE END


End file.
